The use of various coverings for surfaces in the human habitat have long been used both for protective and decorative purposes. For example, walls and ceilings have been traditionally protected and decorated by plaster, paint, tapestries, paneling, wallpaper, metal sheeting and tile, to name a few. On the other hand, floors have typically been covered by ceramic tiles, vinyl and plastic tiles and sheets, linoleum, carpet, parquet and wood slats, again, to name a few. Work stations, such as countertops, and even articles of furniture, such as tables, have been covered by ceramic or stone materials, metal sheets, thermoformed plastic sheets, paneling, veneer and the like.
As a result of the desirability of various finishes for such surfaces, there is a constant demand for new decorative coverings. Interior designers and others involved in selecting surface coverings typically seek out "new looks" to incorporate in the overall aesthetic presentation of living and work spaces. The present invention is directed to the production of unique decorative coverings which, according to the methodologies of the present invention may be constructed as "one of a kind" coverings or which may be fabricated as a master pattern reproducible in a variety of surface covering media.